


Правила этикета для юных леди

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: Фитц переодевается в женское платье, а Шут дает ему уроки соблазна.
1) Написано на ОК-2015 для команды "Робин Хобб";2) Спасибо Alleeya и wakeupinlondon за вычитку, Глинтвейн за заявку, команде за укур =)





	

— Вдохни глубже. Вот так! — С этими словами Шут затянул шнуровку корсета настолько сильно, что хрустнули рёбра. Я сжал спинку стула, но смолчал. Дышать было трудно, а о том, чтобы ходить, нечего и думать.

— Сейчас наденем на тебя нижние юбки, и можно будет переходить к платью. Ты какой фасон предпочитаешь: с обилием пуговиц или кружев?

Шут смотрел на меня серьёзно, но уголки его губ подрагивали в едва сдерживаемой ухмылке. Его чрезвычайно забавляло то положение, в котором я невольно оказался.

— Я предпочитаю камзол и штаны, — искренне ответил, впрочем, не надеясь, что меня послушают.

— Возьми платье с кружевами. В этом сезоне они в моде. — Чейд посмеивался, наблюдая за нами, и время от времени давал советы одевающему меня Шуту.

— Почему я не могу переодеться слугой?

— Потому что ты им уже был и из рук вон плохо справился с ролью. В итоге Лодвайн тебя едва не убил, и мы вынуждены были лечить твои раны Скиллом. Посмотри, к чему это привело, — сказал Чейд.

Я невольно бросил взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале. В рост человека, в тяжёлой медной раме, оно показывало мне мальчишку, едва ли старше Нэда: долговязого, высокого, с непривычно гладким лицом, не изуродованным шрамами. Конечно, раньше я хотел, чтобы они исчезли, но не такой же ценой! Сейчас мне можно было дать не больше пятнадцати, отчего я чувствовал неловкость и раздражение. Словно меня вытащили из моего тела и против воли запихнули в новое, сильное и молодое, но совершенно чужое.

«Как старик в теле младенца», — мелькнула в голове мысль.

— Хорошо, пусть не слуга. Но почему ты решил сделать из меня юную леди? Почему не старушку? Ещё одна леди Тайм при дворе не вызовет ни у кого ни удивления, ни интереса.

— А вот в этом, Фитц, ты ошибаешься. — Чейд налил в кубок бренди и немного отпил, довольно жмурясь. — У старушек, в отличие от юных леди, всегда есть груз из прошлого. Их легенду гораздо легче проверить, чем у молоденькой девушки. Появление последней никого не заинтересует. Ко двору всегда съезжались девицы на выданье в поисках выгодной партии и развлечений.

— Я всё равно против. Эта идея нелепа. Ничего не получится — я понятия не имею, как должны вести себя юные леди. Вот сыграть роль ворчливой старой дамы…

— Думаешь, леди Тайм всегда была мерзкой старухой? — перебил меня Чейд.

На его лице появилась мечтательная улыбка, от которой мне стало не по себе. Что-что, а знать о прошлом леди Тайм мне совершенно не хотелось.

— Не переживай, Фитц. Я тебе обо всём расскажу, — пообещал мне Шут. — Правил не так уж много, к тому же ты у нас будешь леди с неприлично большим приданным. Поверь, одно это сделает тебя необычайно привлекательным в глазах высшего общества.

— Я не хочу быть привлекательным.

— А зря. Тебе какой цвет нравится: зелёный или сиреневый? — внезапно спросил друг.

— Зелёный, — ответил я не задумываясь.

Шут молча протянул мне зелёные чулки из тончайшего шёлка. Я удивлённо посмотрел на них, на друга, а потом ощутил, что краснею. Неужели он всерьёз считает, что я их надену?

— Помочь? — заботливо предложил Шут, не замечая или делая вид, что не замечает моего смущения.

Я покачал головой и взял чулки. С этим я мог справиться и сам.

 

* * *  
Надеть чулки — что может быть проще?

Так я думал, пока дело не дошло до подвязок. Шут честно старался не смеяться, когда я, путаясь в шнурках и лентах, пытался справиться со своенравным предметом гардероба. Чейд же развлекался, наслаждаясь бесплатным представлением и моим смущением.

С чулками помог мне Шут. Усадив меня на стул, он присел рядом на корточки и положил мою ногу себе на колено, а потом ловко справился с завязками сначала на одном чулке, затем на другом.

— У тебя неплохо получается. Большой опыт? — я натянуто улыбнулся.

— Разумеется. Но, знаешь ли, предпочитаю снимать их, — ответил он и подмигнул мне. А потом отпустил мою ногу, напоследок проведя рукой по голени.

Касание выглядело совершенно случайным, но меня не покидало ощущение, что Шут издевается. И хотя больше не было колпака с колокольчиками, не было и посоха с крысиной головой, но то неуловимое, присущее лишь королевскому шуту — осталось. Он снова, как и годы назад, с самым серьёзным лицом устраивал свои розыгрыши или сочинял едкие стихи, после которых я ощущал себя дураком.

Конечно, Шут злился после нашей ссоры, но всё же я надеялся, что рано или поздно мы помиримся.

За чулками последовали туфли с платьем, затем парик и грим. Снова взглянув на себя в зеркало, я увидел хорошенькую девушку с золотистыми волосами, которая стояла неестественно прямо, словно ей к спине прибили палку да так и оставили.

— Нравится? — Шут гордился проделанной работой и ждал заслуженной похвалы.

Сглотнув, я честно ответил:

— Нет.

Трудно было воспринимать себя мальчишкой-подростком, но ещё труднее — юной девушкой, хорошенькой и жутко чем-то недовольной.

Шут нахмурился, услышав мой ответ. Я поспешно произнёс:

— Не то чтобы плохо. Наоборот — хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо. Только мне кажется, что ты перестарался.

— О! Неужели ты боишься, что к тебе будут приставать? — Шут обхватил меня сзади за талию, и — мы были одного роста — положил подбородок мне на плечо. — Не стоит, Фитци, я сумею тебя защитить. Главное — кричи погромче и ни в коем случае не ломай навязчивым ухажерам руки. Самое большее, что дозволено этикетом юным леди, — это пощёчина.

— Я запомню, — мрачно сказал я и отстранился от Шута. Рядом с ним было неловко, горячо, и я не хотел, чтобы он это заметил.

— Что ж, осталось повторить легенду — и можно будет выпустить Фитца в свет, — сказал Чейд.

Вздохнув, я послушно начал рассказ:

— Меня зовут Фелиция Вуд, я младшая из троих детей в семье. Мне пятнадцать лет, и я впервые приехала в Бакк. Мой отец — барон Стэнд Вуд — владеет серебряными рудниками в герцогстве Шокс. Я обожаю вышивание, игру на арфе и конные прогулки. Я недалёкая, легкомысленная особа, мечтающая о балах и развлечениях.

— Всё верно, но не забывай, что леди Фелиция достаточно застенчива и наивна, поэтому с радостью примет помощь и покровительство лорда Голдена, когда встретит его сегодня вечером на балу, — добавил Чейд, когда я замолчал.

— Разве у лорда Голдена не будет более важных дел, чем нянчиться с юной леди? — спросил я, с подозрением поглядывая на Шута.

— Дорогая, поверь, ради такой хорошенькой леди я готов отложить все мои дела, — заверил меня он.

В этот миг я понял, насколько сильно влип: Шут ни за что не упустит возможности развлечься за мой счёт.

 

* * *  
Вечер начался вполне спокойно. На меня мало кто обращал внимание за трапезой, так что я смог немного поесть и выпить вина. В корсете я ощущал себя как в тисках, но в то же время он заставлял держать спину прямо и не сутулиться. После трапезы были объявлены танцы. Я направился к лавкам у стены, где сидели пожилые леди. План спрятаться в тени казался чудо как хорош, но ровно до того мига, когда лорд Голден преградил мне дорогу.

В камзоле насыщенно-изумрудного оттенка, расшитого золотой нитью, с волосами, собранными лентой в небрежный хвост, и разрисованным яркими красками лицом, он приковывал к себе внимание. И его это ни капли не смущало.

— Очаровательная леди скучает? Позвольте мне пригласить вас на танец!

Не став слушать моих возражений, он повёл меня в круг танцующих. Став напротив, положил руку на талию, второй крепко сжал мою ладонь и повёл в танце. Некоторое время мы танцевали молча. Хотя время от времени я сбивался с ритма, наступая ему на ноги, Шут не жаловался.

— Не кривись так, иначе люди подумают, что я тебя заставляю.

— Так и есть.

— Ну же! Улыбнись.

— Зачем?

— Это первое и главное правило для леди. Если не знаешь, что сказать — улыбайся. Если совершил какой-то промах — тоже улыбайся. Таким очаровательным юным особам за улыбку готовы простить почти любую оплошность. — Шут внезапно отпустил меня, отошёл на пару шагов назад и поклонился. Я последовал его примеру, неловко придерживая платье.

Мы поменялись партнёрами: он вёл в танце незнакомую мне леди, я же танцевал с лордом Гвидо из Тилта. От него пахло вином и крепким табаком, и он так и норовил прижать меня к себе сильнее, чем того позволяли правила приличия. Мне ужасно хотелось оттолкнуть его, а ещё лучше — сломать нос, но вместо этого я улыбнулся. Он улыбнулся в ответ, и его рука сползла сначала на мою поясницу, затем — ниже. К счастью, пришло время меняться партнёрами. Шут снова повёл меня в танце.

Он с усмешкой наблюдал за мной, но ничего не говорил, за что я был ему благодарен.

Когда музыка закончилась, Шут предложил:

— Вина?

— Не откажусь.

Получив бокал, я осушил его до дна, на что Шут покачал головой и отобрал у меня кубок.

— Юные леди не пьют, как стражники в таверне. Они смакуют один кубок на протяжении всего вечера, а то и просто делают вид, что пьют.

Я недоверчиво посмотрел на друга и спросил:

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Ну как же! Куда интереснее споить ухажёра. Для него это чревато головной болью и похмельем на утро. Для леди лишний кубок — подмоченная репутация.

— Ещё одно правило?

— Конечно, — тихо ответил он, а потом добавил громче: — Вынужден ненадолго вас покинуть, леди Фелиция. Не скучайте, я обязательно вернусь, ведь вы мне обещали танец.

Я кивнул. Наконец-то можно немного передохнуть.

 

* * *  
Прошло совсем немного времени, но я ощущал себя ужасно: туфли на каблуках давили и натирали ноги, затылок под париком чесался, а корсет превращал в пытку малейшее движение.

Как оказалось, быть женщиной куда труднее, чем можно было себе представить.

Быть леди — труднее вдвойне.

Вскоре я понял это, когда меня окружили юные и не очень лорды. Они наперебой приглашали меня на танец, сыпали комплиментами, сравнивая мои глаза со звёздами, а походку — с порханием мотылька. На последнем комплименте я поперхнулся вином, на что один из лордов деликатно постучал меня по спине.

Все их разговоры в итоге сводились к вопросам о моей вымышленной семье:

— Скажите, леди Фелиция, это правда, что ваш отец торгует с Удачным?

— Говорят, что нынче цены на серебро взлетели до небес…

— Ходят слухи, что игре на арфе вас учила сама Старлинг! Трудно представить, во сколько золотых это обошлось вашему отцу…

Их навязчивое внимание раздражало, но всё, что я мог — это изображать смущение и растерянность от того, что не знаю, какому из благородных лордов отдать предпочтение.

Честно говоря, я и правда не знал: все они были одинаково нелепы в своём стремлении привлечь внимание богатой невесты.

Когда тянуть дальше время стало неприлично, неожиданно появился Шут. Снисходительно посмотрев на лордов, он изящно поклонился, а затем взял мою руку и поцеловал.

— Леди Фелиция, вы обещали мне танец.

— Да-да, конечно! — Я встал и последовал за Шутом, послав на прощание своим незадачливым ухажерам смущённую улыбку.

По крайней мере, я надеялся, что она выглядела смущённой, а не злорадной.

— Должен признать, что из тебя получилась прехорошенькая девушка, — прошептал Шут, склоняясь ко мне в танце.

— Неужели? — едко спросил я.

Он кивнул.

— Посуди сам: леди Филиция молчалива, скромна и до смешного нерешительна — взять хотя бы то, что ты ни с кем больше так и не танцевал. А уж размер приданого! В общем, идеальная партия для искателя богатой жёнушки.

— Не смешно.

— Разве я смеюсь?

— Разве нет? — Я сердито посмотрел на него, а затем, сдавшись, попросил: — Проведи меня до комнаты, пожалуйста. Боюсь, что не переживу ещё одного танца.

— Как скажешь… дорогая. — Шут всё же не выдержал и, глядя на меня, рассмеялся — впервые за весь вечер.

И я невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Что не говори, а положение у меня и правда то ещё — врагу не пожелаешь.

 

* * *  
Из зала мы вышли без проблем. Туфли настолько сильно натёрли мне ноги, что я немного прихрамывал. Шут ненавязчиво предложил мне руку, и я с облегчением опёрся на него. Идти стало легче. Я искренне надеялся, что этот ужасный вечер закончился. Что я смогу наконец-таки снять с себя опостылевшую одежду, смыть грим и завалиться с бутылкой бренди в кровать. Я зажмурился, предвкушая, насколько здорово будет дышать полной грудью, безо всяких корсетов и платьев с кружевами; насколько здорово будет почувствовать себя собой, пусть и значительно помолодевшим.

Но все мои фантазии испарились, стоило услышать чей-то окрик. Обернувшись, я увидел спешащего к нам лорда Гвидо. Его лицо покраснело, походка была шаткой, но глаза горели праведным гневом.

— Лорд Голден! Как вы смеете!

— Что смею, лорд Гвидо? — вежливо спросил Шут.

Коридор был достаточно широк, но он стал так, чтобы оказаться между Гвидо и мной.

— Вы хотите погубить репутацию леди Фелиции!

— Неужели? — Шут нехорошо улыбнулся. — Мне казалось, что я спасаю её от незадачливых ухажёров и охотников за приданым.

— Вы? Ха! Не смешите. С вашей-то репутацией и постельными предпочтениями…

Не выдержав, я ударил лорда Гвидо. Взвыв, он схватился за лицо. Я с удовольствием смотрел, как сквозь его пальцы просачивается кровь, алая и горячая, словно праздничное вино. Раздражение, копившееся весь вечер, нашло выход, отчего мне стало хорошо и легко.

— Боюсь вас разочаровать, лорд, но я не нуждаюсь в защите, — сказал я, с отвращением глядя на него. — Пойдёмте, лорд Голден. Этот вечер был слишком долгим и утомительным.

До моей комнаты мы дошли молча. На пороге Шут неодобрительно покачал головой и сказал:

— Леди не ломают носы ухажерам.

— Ты говорил, что они не ломают руки. Впрочем, я не леди.

— Верно — не леди.

Шут поклонился мне, на прощание поцеловал руку, а затем ушёл.

Ушёл для того, чтобы через полчаса по тайному ходу войти в мою комнату. В одной руке у него была бутылка бренди, в другой — поднос с душистым свежим хлебом и мясом.

— Подумал, что ты захочешь нормально поужинать после бала, — сказал он, ставя всё на стол у кровати. — Помочь раздеться?

Я кивнул: если с париком и гримом справиться было легко, то расшнуровать корсет оказалось настоящим мучением. Шут с этим справился легко и быстро, а затем положил руки на мои плечи и стал разминать напряжённые мускулы.

Было хорошо и спокойно, и совершенно естественно. Вот только взгляд у Шута стал другим, тяжёлым и потемневшим.

Чтобы как-то прервать неловкое молчание, я спросил:

— Где ты научился настолько хорошо разбираться в женской одежде?

Шут загадочно улыбнулся, а затем склонился к моему уху и прошептал:

— Это секрет. Но если меня хорошенько напоить, то я смогу его нечаянно разболтать.

— Что ж, тогда у меня не остаётся выбора, — парировал я, на что Шут рассмеялся и пошёл открывать бутылку.

Что было после — совсем другая история. Добавлю только, что бренди был хорош и на утро я не страдал от похмелья.


End file.
